Shadow the 5th turtle
by ZOMBIESARI
Summary: The ninja turtles are coming home from the theaters , when they find a baby mutatnt turtle who had lost its family . fluff in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**My computer keeps deleting my stories on fanfiction so that's why I keep reposting them again**

**Leonardo ,Raphael,Donatello , and Michelangelo were driving home from a movie theater . "DUDE ! that was a totally awsome movie**

**there was plenty of action ! and there was lots of special effects it was awsome!" said Michelangelo . "Mikey , if you say**

**that one more time" Donatello said . "But you have to admit that movie was awsome!! it was cool ! it was totally awsome" said**

**Mikey again . "WE GET IT ALREADY MIKEY!" Leonardo,Donatello,and Raphael screamed out. When they heard a sound, it was a banging sound.**

**It was also a crying sound too . "Hey you guys hear that!" said Raphael , "You mean that screaming noise?" Mikey said. "What else do**

**you think I mean Mikey!" said Raphael . "Well I'm sure it's not in trouble..is it?"said Leonardo . Donatello quickly drove in the alley.**

**"Lets go see if we can find it !" said Donatello getting out the car. "I say we look for it too" said Mikey. So they each got out of the car.**

**And they searched for it, "Hello!anybody home!" Michelangelo yelled out cupping his mouth . Leonardo checked under the trash can , but all**

**he saw was an angry raccoon jump at his face. "HEE YAH!" Leonardo said ninja kicking it. The raccoon fell it snarled and it scampered away.**

**Raphael peeked around corners , and Donatello looked under and over stuff. Michelangelo again looked under a dumpster . He heard the kicking noise**

**and it was even louder than before . He heard the crying noise, "Hmm , aha!" Michelangelo said opening up the dumpster . "Aww" he then said . He saw**

**a whimpering baby turtle, he looked at Michelangelo like he was about to hurt him . "Hey bros! check this out!" said Mikey. "What is it Mikey...well what do you know it's a baby turtle" said Donny. Mikey,**

**took it out the dumpster . The turtle baby's whimpers turned into giant sobs . "Aww..Don't cry anymore" said Donatello he wiped off it's tears and rested it's head on his shoulder . The turtle**

**sniffed as it stopped crying , and he smiled at the ninja turtles . "Aw look at him" said Leonardo folding his arms smiling. "Ain't it cute" said**

**Raphael smiling . He patted it's head**

**"Who could throw a poor little baby in the dumpster like that" said Michelangelo . "I don't know" said Donatello looking curious .**

**"OOH OOH CAN WE KEEP IT CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE KEEP HIM PLEASE!" said Mikey . "Of course" said Leonardo . "Obviously, it seems like it's family doesn't respect him" said Leonardo . Once Leo said the word "Family" the baby started to cry all over again . "Leo , I think when you said family , you upset him" said Donatello.**

**"Oops , I'm sorry little guy ... you okay " said Leo patting it's head . The baby was a tad bit angry , but he simply smiled at him again . Donatello rocked him in his arms , The baby smiled at him . They then all got in the car , Donatello sat in the seat with the baby . He let Leo drive this time since he was holding it , Donatello smiled at the baby and the baby turtle smiled back at him . He then rested the baby in his arms , and he sang him a lulluby that Master Splinter used to sing to them before they went to bed.**

**The baby's hazel eyes began to shut , it's arms wrapped around Donatello as it went to bed . It was finnaly asleep , "Aw..." they all said . The turtles were finnaly home , they took the baby down in their home .**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sensei were home now" said Mikey , "We've come with a little someone " said Donatello holding the baby who was now awake.

"What do you mean my son?" said Master Splinter , "See" said Mikey pointing to the baby Donatello was holding . Donatello

handed Master Splinter the baby . "Hi little one" said Master Splinter , The baby smiled and laughed as Master Splinter tickled its yellow stomach . "My sons where did you find it?" said Master Splinter , "We found him inside a dumpster" said Leonardo.

"We don't know exacly where he came from" said Donatello , "His family probally didn't care about him , so they threw him in the dumpster" said Mikey munching on chips . "So we decided to you know take him home" said Donatello reciving the baby when Master Splinter gave him back . "Lets give the kid a name" Raphael said smiling . "Okay, Mikey you hold the baby while I go get my D.N.A. scanner " said Donatello rushing to his labrotarory. "I got the scanner" said Donatello rushing back downstairs , "Okay Mikey set the baby on the couch " said Donatello , Michelangelo followed Donny's order. The child was eager to be scanned , he smiled really bigly. Don scanned him , "And it is a male" said Donatello smiling at the baby. Mikey jumped on the chair , "YEA ANOTHER BOY NOW WHEN HE GROWS OLDER WE CAN PLAY VIDEO GAMES AND EAT PIZZA" said Mikey.

"I say we name him Raphael !" said Raph . "NO Michelangelo!" said Mikey , "I say we name him Leonardo" said Leonardo.

The baby didn't look like he liked any of thoes names . "Amedeaus " said Master Splinter.  
He especially didn't like that name .

"What about Shadow?" said Donatello , "Shadow?!" said Raphael , "Yea Shadow, I mean he's quiet unlike most babies who

are very loud . " said Donatello patting the baby's haead . "I like that name alot , it's kind of cute" said Leonardo.

"It fits a little cute fella like him" said Raphael giving him a nugee. Shadow wrapped his arms around Raphael, "I love

you too kid" said Raphael patting his shell . "Shadow it is" said Master Splinter , The baby smiled for his new name

was now Shadow. After a bath , and something to eat it was bed time. Everyone was sound asleep they were having good

and peacful dreams . All exept for Shadow , he was twisting and turning in bed , he was sweating , and he dug his

nails into the pillow. And he was breathing hard he was scared , very scared . Meanwhile Michelangelo was out of bed

getting some pizza for a midnight snack (ya know) . And he heard Shadow in the room crying , he opened up Shadow's door.

"Shadow you okay ?" Mikey said . Shadow was still turning and twisting in bed, he was still frightened. "Shadow dude !  
wake up!" Mikey said shaking Shadow . Shadow woke up , Mikey grabbed him and held him , "Are you okay, did you have a bad

dream?" said Mikey . Shadow cried , he took that as a yes. "Cry your little heart out if you want okay" said Mikey as

Shadow cried some more . After a few minutes he was okay , "Here you can sleep in my room" said Mikey carring him into

his room . He rested him in his bed.

"So Shadow, you like when you get your belly tickled" said Mikey getting his hands ready . Shadow didn't answer of course,  
he couldn't duh he was only a baby. Mikey tickled his stomach , and the baby laughed and giggled , Mikey smiled and laughed as Shadow laughed . "Mabye that will help you have good dreams " said Michelangelo laying him down to sleep .

This time his dreams were peaceful . 


	3. Chapter 3

shadow woke up , he was no longer in Mikey's bed. He was sitting in Master Splinter's arms, He saw two people starring at him.

Shadow was scared and shy and he hid his face on his sensei's shirt. "Don't hide your face Shadow, these are our best friends

April and Casey" said Leonardo . Shadow turned his face a little bit so everyone could see only one of his eye . Then he

fully turned around. "Hi " said April, Shadow turned his face and hid it on his sensei's shirt again . Leo sighed, "Look,  
they aren't going to hurt you, they are our friends, friends are a good thing" said Leonardo folding his arms . Leonardo

turned Shadow around . "Hi Shadow" April and Casey both said, Shadow smiled at them both . April handed him a present,

it was blue with a white ribbon on it, Shadow stared at it in curiously . He didn't know what to do. "Open it my son" said

Master Splinter . He still didn't know what to do, Master Splinter opened it for him , it was a blue teddy bear with a

darker blue ribbon on it. Splinter gave it to him , Shadow was happy and he squeezed it tight . "Aw...thanks you guys" said

Donatello . "Your welcome" said April , "Do you like it little guy" said April . Shadow smiled so that met yes. "Here is a present from

me!" said Casey . Shadow looked at him , Casey handed him a old halfly torn bunny rabbit toy . Shadow looked at Casey as

if he were crazy for giving him this . "He's my Wauley bunny! so don't break him! he may be yours to keep , but in a way

he's still mine!" said Casey . Shadow didn't understand a word he just said , Shadow started to chew on it's head and he

accidently bit his head off. "Uh..uh oh" said Raphael looking at Casey scardly. "N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Casey yelled pounded the ground . "No WHY!!!!!!! " he yelled again. "Aw..is Casey's little Wauley broken" said Mikey.

"Casey's little stupid Dolly is all gone" said Raphael . "Does Casey miss his dolly " said Leonardo , "STOP IT!" Casey

demanded. Don started to snicker , "Calm down Casey" said April . "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Casey yelled rolling around the floor. Shadow started laughing , obviously he thought that Casey was trying to make him.

Casey stormed out the door crying out No. While Raph,Leo,Mikey,and Shadow laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow is 3 years old he can say quite a few words , and he's learning how to play tricks on Raph by Mikey .

, he is learning how to walk, and how to learn the alphabet by Master Splinter and Donatello.But

the turtles find something intesting about their newest family member.

The turtles woke up from bed , "Goodmorning everyone?" said Leonardo when he saw something. "Oh my gosh!" said Leo his brown

eyes were very wide. "MIKEY, DONNY, RAPH! WAKE UP QUICK!" said Leonardo , "What is it bro!" said Raph rubbing his eyes .

"Huh? what ! woah..." Mikey said looking strait downstairs. "Oh my god what's happening to him!" said Donny , rushing downstairs.

"SENSEI WAKE UP SOMETHINGS THE MATTER WITH SHADOW!" said Michelangelo rushing to his father's room (which was I think the

dojo) . The turtles gathered around Shadow , "Don't worry Shadow , I'm going to my lab to get help" said Donatello.

Shadow was floating inside a grey force field bubble , he was smiling and giggling . "Hehehehe" he said laughing, "He seems to be

fine" said Raphael . "Shadow! are you alright!" said Master Splinter . "Me okay" said Shadow , Shadow stopped the force field.

"Watch me!" said Shadow jumping up and down . He made some electricity from his hands , Donatello came back . "I don't think

theres anything wrong , I just think he..he could have powers" said Donatello . Donatello got his info scanner, and scanned

the toddler.

"Here's info about him, it says he has superpowers, he can turn invisible, have an electrical force field, and he has

electrical powers . " said Donatello . "Cool , wait till I tell people my lil bro has powers" said Mikey . "Your a special

little kid aren't you" said Mikey . Master Splinter picked up Shadow and threw him up and down . Shadow giggled and laughed.

Raph felt a bit jealous , "He's soo special" said Raphael folding his arms. Shadow overheard that, and he electicuted Raph

in the butt. "YOW! OKAY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" said Raph rubbing his bottom . Shadow laughed and gigled , His sensei put him down. And Shadow did it again but it was a bigger shock and it burned Raph's shell off now you could see all of Raph's butt.

. "Okay now I'm gonna get you!" said Raphael chasing his little brother , Shadow turned invisible . "WHERE DID YOU GO"

Raph said . Shadow reapered he was now in the dojo.

. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed running around , Leo and Donny had to catch Raph before he got to close

to Shadow . "I'LL GET YOU , SHADOW !! I'LL TEAR YOU APART SHADOW I'LL GET YOU BRO , YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!

, I'LL rip some of your shell off and I'll, I'll...

spank your little behind!" said Raph . Shadow rolled around the floor laughing he electricuted Raph's butt again.

"YOW!!!!!!!" Raph said again jumping up and down rubbing his throbbing bottom. "OOH SHADOW YOUR DEAD" said Raph .

"Raphies butt is the color of his face!" said Mikey. Raph chased Mikey, "Shadow, use your powers for bad guys only" said

Leo . Shadow didn't care, he still laughed till his mouth and throat got sore. "I think we have another Mikey in the family"

said Donatello . 


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow is five years old now he can talk very well now . He's doing pretty good on playing tricks on Raph now . And Raph's shell had grown back .  
"Raph , can I play with you please I have no one to play with please !" said Shadow , "Sorry kid, the games I play are a bit dangerous alright" said Raphael smiling . "Yea okay" said Shadow walking away , He rushed to Donatello . "DONNY!" said Shadow . "Can I play with you?" said Shadow . "I'm not playing anything Shadow I'm working" said Donatello. "Yea okay"  
said Shadow. "You suck Donatello!" said Shadow . "What did you just say Shadow" said Donatello, "Nothing" said Shadow backing up running away . He ran to Leonardo,  
"Hi Leonardo , can I play with you?" said Shadow . Leonardo was in deep meditation , "Please Leo , please wake up!" said Shadow shaking his brother . Leonardo was still in deep meditation . "AHH! LEO'S DEAD!" said Shadow crying , Leo then woke up and slapped his little brother, "HEY! Shadow calm down! I'm not dead!" said Leo . "Ow well you didn't have to hit me,  
wanna play with me?" said Shadow. "Not now Shadow" said Leo . "Alright Leo" said Shadow folding his arms walking away.  
"Um Mikey,may I play with you?" said Shadow . "Sure , sit here" said Michelangelo . Shadow sat by his brother and began to verus each other in a game called "Planet invade fighters".

"I'm gonna beat you in this game!" said Michelangelo. "Think again video game loser!"said Shadow. When Leonardo bursted in , "You guys April and Casey are in trouble!" said Leonardo. Shadow put his head down , "Sorry Shad, we have to leave" said Mikey. Shadow sighed, and he thought of something. "Hey ! Leo can I help fight bad guys too!" said Shadow. "No , it's too dangerous for you Shadow , your too little"said Leonardo . "You can fight when your older" said Leonardo , heading out the door. Shadow was angry, he kicked down a pillow off the couch and he pounded on it. "Stupid world! I hate the world! there's always people that are needed to be saved, I hate the stupid world needing to be saved, then I have no one to play with, all my days SUCK! I hate this" said Shadow. "I'm all lonley " Shadow said with tears in his eyes , he started crying.

"I hate being alone, and sensei's probally too busy to play with me" said Shadow kicking at the table . "Shadow!" Master Splinter scolded at him. "What is the meaning of this?" said Master Splinter, Shadow angrily lifted his head up from the couch, his eyes were blood red. He sniffed, "I'm lonley, no one to play with" said Shadow with a mean look on his face. "Aw...well you have me to talk to " said Splinter hugging his crying adopted son. "Really" said Shadow, "Yes" said Master Splinter, "But daddy your old" said Shadow , and Donny said that old people can't do much beacause their body's are so old" said Shadow.

Master Splinter was sinlent for a moment, "That's not true if your me" said Master Splinter, "Lets play hide and seek !" said Shadow grabbing his sensei's hand running him to a corner. "Your the counter I'm the hider" said Master Splinter. Shadow ran away to hide, as he giggled. They played hide and seek for 1 hour, "HAHAHA daddy I'm beating you!" said Shadow , "I'm winning your losing" said Shadow laughing, "You aren't playing by the rules, you can't use your powers" said Master splinter. "Okay sensei , you win ..I guess you don't want to play with me anymore beacause I'm cheating now I'll be lonley, and I'll cry " said Shadow poking out his lip . Master Splinter sighed, "Okay I'll play with you, as long if you don't use your powers " said Master Splinter. "My brothers been gone for a long time , when are they coming back?" said Shadow . "I don't know , but I hope they return soon " said Master Splinter . 

Meanwhile with the turtles...

"Where's April and Casey at?" said Donatello, "We've been looking for 1 hour and can't find them" said Michelangelo. When they heard Casey's voice, "Hey, um green guys I mean TURTLES! over here! " said Casey. The turtles rushed into the room where they heard Casey's voice. "WERE coming!" said Raphael , they rushed into the room , they were suprised when they didn't see anyone. "It seems quiet almost too quiet" said Leonardo "Always wanted to say that" said Leonardo . They entered the room when a giant net fell on them . "What the shell is going on!" said Raphael , he ran to the net and tried to get out when it electricuted him.

"Hahahaha stupid turtles , I knew I would capture you guys one day!" said another mutant turtle with dark green eyes named Fireball. He laughed, Meanwhile Shadow had a feeling , "Sensei I have a bad feeling " said Shadow . "What is it?" said Master Splinter. "I feel that my brothers are in trouble" said Shadow , "I need to save them there in trouble daddy!" said Shadow. He started running out the door , Master Splinter grabbed him. "No , you are not going anywhere" said Splinter, "Now come on , it's time for your nap anyway, I think I'll take a nap myself" said Splinter again...That's when Shadow had an idea Shadow will pretend he's asleep , and when Splinter was asleep he would sneak out of the house and find his brothers with Donny's invention. So when Master Splinter fell asleep , Shadow ran to Donny's lab and stole his invention and snuck out of the house. 


End file.
